Pray for Japan (Fr)
by Mangetsuko
Summary: Plusieurs nations rendent visite à Japon à l'hôpital après un tremblement de terre et Amérique refuse de le laisser seul. (Traduction)


**Pray for Japan, by AlexisBreathless**

 **Traductrice:** Mangetsuko (moi~)

 **Rating:** K+

 **Genres:** Romance  & Hurt/Comfort

 **Chap** **itre(s)** **:** One-Shot

 **Personnages** **:** America, Japan

 **Résumé** **:** Plusieurs nations rendent visite à Japon à l'hôpital après un tremblement de terre et Amérique refuse de le laisser seul.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien de m'appartient! Ni Hetalia ni la fanfiction! Ceci est une traduction d'AlexisBreathless!

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

« Je viens pour te sauver, Japon ! » hurla Amérique tandis qu'il dévalait le couloir de l'hôpital, Canada le suivant de près derrière lui.

« Amérique, du calme ! Il pourrait être en train de dormir ! » Il s'empara du bas de la veste de la nation. « Japon a besoin de repos donc s'il te plaît du ca– »

« Japon ! » Un éclair bond passa, l'accent trahissant l'identité de la nation.

« Pourquoi Angleterre arrive aussi bruyamment ? » gémit Amérique, s'arrachant de la poigne de Canada pour suivre son frère. Canada frappa sa main contre son front avant de poursuivre ses camarades nations. Finalement, il les attrapa et frappa ses mains contre leurs bouches avant qu'ils n'aient pu parler.

« Japon est dans un état très fragile et il a besoin de repos donc nous devons être silencieux dans le cas où il est endormi, compris ? » Les deux acquiescèrent et Canada découvrit leurs bouches.

« Japon ! » Une petite boucle vola et cela prit toute la volonté de Canada pour ne pas gifler la petite nation.

« Italie, reviens ici ! » appela la forte voix d'Allemagne mais c'était trop tard ; Italie se précipita dans la chambre de la nation blessée avec les autres le suivant après lui. Il vola sur le lit et jeta ses bras autour de Japon.

« Je suis désolé que tu sois blessé ! S'il te plaît va bientôt mieux parce que tu as besoin d'aller bien à nouveau donc tu pourras venir et manger des pasta avec moi et Allemagne et– »

« Italie-san, » vint la faible voix de Japon à travers les pleurs d'Italie, « Je ne peux pas respirer. » Il libéra vite l'autre nation, l'embrassant sur la joue pour s'excuser.

« Désolé Japon, je suis juste tellement inquiet ! » C'est alors que Japon remarqua les autres nations dans la chambre alors qu'ils acquiesçaient tous.

« Vous étiez tous... inquiet ? » Japon ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un était inquiet pour lui ; parfois il avait l'impression que les autres nations lui parlaient uniquement lorsqu'ils voulaient quelque chose de lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Japon fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'Amérique. Il acquiesça, souriant doucement.

« Hai, je vais bien. Arigato. »

Il dit cela mais ne semblait pas aller bien. Il y avait des bandages autour de ses bras et autour de sa tête. Un cache-œil couvrait son œil un de ses yeux et une bande de gaze couvrait sa joue opposée. Amérique se trouva à vouloir simplement enlacer le pauvre Japon dans ses bras et à le tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement guéri.

« Je suis désolé qu'Italie t'ai réveillé. » sourit Allemagne d'un air penaud, tirant la nation mentionnée plus près.

« C'est bien, Allemagne-san. Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ? Cela ne me dérange pas, je suis vraiment reconnaissant, c'est juste... étrange. » Japon rougit vivement quand tout le monde sourit à l'unisson.

« Nous voulions être sûr que tu vas bien. » répondit Canada.

« Et te tenir compagnie. » intervint Amérique.

« Personne ne devrait être seul pendant des périodes difficiles. » dit Italie. L'œil visible de Japon s'agrandit et il se courba du mieux qu'il pu.

« Arigato gozaimasu. »

« Ne nous remercie pas, c'est pour ça que sont fais les amis. » sourit vivement Amérique, faisant également sourire Japon.

Tout le monde s'assit et discuta après cela, chuchotant quand Japon s'endormit. Quand Italie s'était endormit sur les genoux d'Allemagne et que Canada commença à s'assoupir sur l'épaule d'Angleterre, ils décidèrent que c'était le temps de partir.

« Est-ce que tu viens avec nous, Amérique ? » demanda Angleterre quand Allemagne est partit avec Italie dans ses bras et qu'il a sorti Canada dans un état zombie pour pouvoir l'emmener à la maison. Amérique secoua la tête.

« Je vais rester ici, juste au cas où Japon aurait besoin de support cette nuit. » Il sourit avec lassitude et Angleterre acquiesça, tirant Canada après lui quand il partit de la chambre. Dès que la porte se referma, Amérique se dépêcha d'emmener sa chaise plus près du lit de Japon et soigneusement pris la main de la nation blessée dans la sienne. Il caressa les articulations de Japon avec son pouce doucement et soupira.

« s'il te plaît rétablie-toi, Japon. Je tiens tellement à toi et te voir dans un état comme celui-là... ça me tue. Je t'aime. » Il savait que Japon n'écoutait pas mais il espérait que quelque part dans le royaume de son esprit, il l'ai entendu. Japon gémit et s'est un peu déplacé avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent.

« Amérique-san ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix toujours rempli de sommeil. Amérique sourit et acquiesça. Japon regarda autour de la chambre avec ses sourcils se fronçant dans la confusion. « Où sont tous les autres ? »

« Ils sont rentrés à la maison. »

« Pourquoi n'est-tu ps rentré, alors ? Amérique haussa les épaules.

« Je ne voulais pas et j'étais inquiet pour toi. » Japon rougit.

« Je-je vais bien, Amérique-san. S'il te plaît, rentre chez toi et repose-toi. » Amérique se leva soudainement, faisant tressaillir Japon.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer ! Le héros ne rentre pas à la maison dormir ! Le héros doit rester avec sa demoiselle en détresse pour qu'ils puissent avoir leur "heureux pour toujours" ! » Quand Japon devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit et essaya rapidement de s'expliquer. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une demoiselle ou que nous allons avoir un "heureux pour toujours" ou- » Japon pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres et Amérique se gela.

« Je comprends. » Il rougissait toujours et Amérique ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher ; il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Japon, surpris quand il sentit ces lèvres timidement l'embrasser en retour. C'était tendre mais si plein de sentiments et d'émotions.

« Je t'aime, Kiku. » dit Amérique quand ils se séparèrent. Japon rit calmement et embrassa une nouvelle fois Amérique.

« Je t'aime aussi, Alfred-tan. »


End file.
